claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Scene 54
*Battle of the North arc: ** 50: Part 1 ** 51: Part 2 ** 52: Part 3 ** 53: Part 4 ** 54: Part 5 ** 55: Part 6 ** 56: Part 7 Cold open The Armadillo awakened tries to surge the Yoma power of Deneve and Clare and turn them into awakened beings. But nothing happens as Deneve and Clare are half-awakened to begin with. Armadillo has inadvertently increased their power, putting himself at even further disadvantage.Claymore 10, Scene 54, pp. 71–72 Doomed 'Quicksword' Deneve and Clare attack. Clare lets her arm go berserk, Armadillo unable to control the uncontrollable. He spring out his quills, destroying Deneve's hip and abdomen.Claymore 10, Scene 54, pp. 73–75 Deneve regenerates her wounds at hyper-speed. Then she cuts halfway through his neck, but cannot cut all the way through. Undine, with her Twin Sword technique, pushes Deneve's sword through, decapitating Armadillo.Claymore 10, Scene 54, pp. 75–78 'Escape' The disembodied head makes a getaway, while trying to awaken Wendy and Yuliana and turn them into awakened. But Flora and Clare chop the head apart midair.Claymore 10, Scene 54, pp. 78–81 Miria Clare panics when she realizes that Miria is alone with her team. But her comrades are unconcerned, as Miria is a No. 6. Elsewhere in the village, Miria decapitates the head of teh Dreadlock awakened. By the time Clare and her comrades arrive, the combat is over.Claymore 10, Scene 54, pp. 85–87 Undine 'Dissent' Tabitha carries Yuma, who lost her left arm. When the battle group reassembles, Undine argues that Miria's plan will fail and that everyone will be killed.Claymore 10, Scene 54, pp. 90–91 Yuma wounded Flora argues back that the plan succeeded as there have been no fatalities, plus even the higher-number warriors gained experience fighting awakened. Undine demands the location of the extra supplies from Cynthia, who meekly directs Undine to the shed behind the Eastern Inn. Undine leaves in a huff. Miria is concerned that Undine has realized what Miria earlier told her comrades in the cavern—that the battle plan has no chance of success.Claymore 10, Scene 54, pp. 92–94 'Discovery' In the supply shed, Deneve ignores Undine's pleads for privacy and enters a room. She discovers Undine's true physical form. A frail, deflated Undine shivers in the cold while trying to recover from her combat injuries.Claymore 10, Scene 54, p. 100 Sword-match Flora orders Clare to the outskirts of the village. Flora apologizes, but says they need to spar.Claymore 10, Scene 54, p. 101 Additional details 'Notes' *In the anime, Armadillo tries to force Wendy and Yuliana to behead each other with their swords *The anime Flora eavesdrops on the Paburo hunt four and discovers the dire situation the battle group faces *The manga Flora is fully aware of the situation and tries to placate Undine *The anime Flora is hostile to Clare and thinks Clare stole her sword arm from Ilena *The manga Flora shows no prior knowledge of Ilena's existence and has a friendly sword-match with Clare *The anime Jean interrupts the sword-match, which never takes place 'Cover art' Clare appears on front panel of cover. This illustration is reproduced on p. 020 of Memorabilia Monthly Shōnen Jump December 2005 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US